¿Qué Escondes?
by Torrencee
Summary: Mairin está decidida a hacer que Alain le confiese la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Ash mientras los dos estaban buscándola por el estadio de la liga.


Nota de autor: Hola gracias por pasar por aquí. Bueno aquí les dejo con mi primera fanfic de estos dos tortolos. No se imaginan cuanto los amos. esto es algo que se me vino a la cabeza de pronto. (Además como estoy bien enferma pensé ¿Por qué no? Tengo que distraerme mientras estoy postrada en una cama muriendo) Mi español no es tan bueno especialmente escribiendo asique espero que sean piadosos conmigo, pero estoy dispuesta a escuchar critica para poder mejorar.

Disclaimer:

Alain y Mairin no me pertenecen si fuera así créanme que nunca hubiera dejado que estos dos se fueran del show junto con el resto de los chicos de XY&Z.

¿Qué Escondes?

Bastante tiempo ha pasado desde el incidente con Lysandre y el Equipo Flare, bueno la verdad es qué tanto tiempo tampoco. Mairin había escuchado un pequeño rumor de algo que su compañero le estaba ocultando, pero con lo persistente que es ella intentaría hacer que él le dijera lo que ella quiere escuchar a toda costa. Lo que era gracioso es que Mairin ya sabía todo lo que había dicho Alain pues tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Serena al respecto, aunque ella lo había escuchado de Ash.

-Vamos Alain no seas malo dime de una vez. - Le rogaba Mairin

-Ya te dije que no, asique no molestes. – Dijo el chico ya molesto con la conversación puesto que su compañera nunca se callaba. Él no lo admitiría públicamente, pero en realidad Alain sabía que nada sería lo mismo si ella, no fuera ella. Eso incluía lo odiosa que era cuando quería saber algo.

-Alain que malo eres. Oye, ya estoy cansada. ¿Cuando vamos a llegar? - Preguntaba la pelirroja de ojos marrones ya exhausta por la caminata. Se dirigían a un centro pokemon cerca de Pueblo Fresco. Estuvieron investigando la fría Gruta Helada por tres días ya que era parte de la investigación que el Profesor Sycamore les había pedido.

-Ya pronto llegaremos. No te quejes tanto. – Dijo el chico fríamente. Alain sabía que Mairin tenía su corazón en su mano. El muchacho no era ningún tonto. Él sabía exactamente lo que quería su pelirroja favorita; solo que él no era muy bueno al expresar sus sentimientos y mucho menos darlos por hablado.

\- ¿Cuando lleguemos al centro pokemon crees que me lo puedas decir? – Pregunto una vez más, pero esta vez dejo de moverse y se quedó parada atrás de Alain sujetando su chaqueta para que este no siga caminando. Alain se puso nervioso puesto que la chica tenía un control sobre el que no podía entender.

\- Dime... ¿Por qué te urge tanto saber? - Alain se quedó quieto mirando el suelo mientras le decía eso a la bonita pelirroja que estaba detrás de él.

\- Yo… bueno pues yo solo... – Ni siquiera Mairin sabia como poner las oraciones en orden. Se puede decir que ninguno de los dos es muy bueno al ser directo con sus sentimientos. Alain dejo salir un suspiro y él le tomo la mano que sujetaba su chaqueta por sorpresa causando que Mairin se sonrojara.

-A-Al-Alain… - Irónicamente la chica era la que estaba siendo llevada por el chico. Ya que normalmente era Mairin la que llevaba a Alain a todas partes.

\- Ya vámonos. ¿Quieres? Se está poniendo fresco. No quiero tener que llegar al centro pokemon tan tarde. Pero…- Alain se odiaba por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero si eso era lo que ella quería escuchar de su propia boca entonces ella lo tendría, aunque le costara mucho encontrar las palabras correctas para que no suene como un chico cursi ya que cursi y Alain no van juntos. – Cuando lleguemos te lo diré… ¿Qué te parece? – Le dijo sin hacer contacto visual con ella.

-Alain… - Ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Sabía que para Alain estas cosas no eran fáciles de decir. Mientras el chico tomaba su mano guiándola hasta el centro pokemon ella no podía parar de sonreír y sonrojarse. De repente no entendía porque se sentía así al estar al frente de él, pero a ella Alain la hacía sentirse viva y viceversa.

Alain y Mairin casi llegan a su destino cuando empieza a llover cosa que causa que ellos dos corran adentro del centro pokemon. Empapados por la lluvia; Alain pide un cuarto separado para cada uno. Ya que él no quería invadir el espacio de la chica y pensó que se podría ver raro si los veían compartiendo un cuarto. La Enfermera Joy les informa que van a tener que compartir un cuarto con dos camas ya que los individuales estaban todos ocupados. Alain se odiaba así mismo. No era que no quería estar con ella claro está, pero es qué él no quería sentirse como si le estuviera invadiendo la privacidad y ahora para peor jamás podría escapar a la chica con su insistente pregunta. La chica se adelantó al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa mientras él esperaba que la enfermera le entregara sus pokemon.

-Aquí tiene, todos están en muy buen estado. Apropósito… Ustedes dos se ven muy lindos juntos. – Alain se quedó atónito pues él no sabía que decir no sabía de donde carajo la enfermera saco tan absurda idea. La enfermera dándose cuenta de la cara de tonto que ponía Alain decidió aclararse.

-Lo lamento si dije algo malo. Pensé que estaban juntos ya que cuando llegaron estaban tomados de la mano y sonriendo. – Dijo la enfermera un poco avergonzada.

-Alain! ¿Por qué me haces esperar? No ves que ya quiero saber. ¡Vamos apúrate! – Mairin apareció de pronto rompiendo la atmosfera tensa que había entre Alain y la enfermera.

-Ya te dije que voy. – Dijo el chico un poco tenso y con un rubor en sus mejillas que pudo ocultar de Mairin pero no de la enfermera. Pidiendo permiso el chico se dirige a la habitación en la cual se están hospedando por la noche. La enfermera mira la escena con curiosidad y algo de humor.

\- Yo creo que ellos si sienten algo especial el uno por el otro. ¿Tú no Wigglytuff? – Las dos chicas se miraron mutuamente y quedaron riendo inocentemente de lo que acaban de presenciar.

Alain llego al cuarto y le pidió a Mairin que lo esperara afuera un par de minutos mientras él se cambiaba y trataba de pensar cómo diablos le iba a decir a Mairin lo que ella quería escuchar. Él no podía entender porque a ella le importaba tanto esa pequeña conversación que tuvo con Ash. Mairin no era una tonta ella sabía que Alain era capaz de poner su propia vida en riesgo por ella, entonces el no entendía la razón del porque Mairin quería saber algo que según él era tan obvio.

\- ¡ALAIN Apresúrate! Que rayos, pero como tarda este chico. – Dijo Mairin muy impaciente. Hasta que el abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar. Entrando al cuarto se podía ver un pequeño pasillo y a la izquierda había un closet después a la derecha un baño y siguiendo derecho estaban las dos camas. Mairin escogió la cama cercana a la ventana y Alain no se iba a poner a alegar con ella sobre eso asique nada más se sentó a un lado de la otra cama. Mairin no estaba por dejar al chico tranquilo asique se sentó a los pies de la cama de Alain. El chico nada más suspiro pues él sabía lo que venía.

\- ¿No me vas a dejar en paz con eso verdad? – Dijo Alain rendido volteándose a mirarla a la cara.

-Claro que no. Yo quiero saber Alain. ¿Qué fue lo que tú y Ash estaban diciendo apenas empezó todo ese alboroto en la liga después de que te premiaron? Cuando me estaban buscando. – Le dijo Mairin con una mirada decisiva. Estaba hasta el cuello el pobre de Alain. Sabía que no podía escapar a la pelirroja y que tampoco tenía más excusas para poder retrasar la conversación. Sumiso el chico de ojos azules decide decirle exactamente lo que paso.

-Está bien te lo diré todo. Apenas las raíces rojas empezaron aparecer en el estadio y todos empezaron a correr. Ash me dijo que tu viniste a verme pelear… Que por alguna razón no querías encontrarte conmigo aun porque pensaste que serias una molestia para mí. El directamente me pregunto si tu significas mucho para mí. – Comenzando a sonrojarse Alain decidió mirar a otro lado ya que no podía seguir mostrándole su cara a la chica pues él se sentía muy apenado. A Mairin le brillaban los ojos al escucharlo.

-Vamos Alain no me esquives… - Mairin le dice al chico mientras se acerca a el lentamente desde los pies de la cama hasta que está al lado de él. Ella mueve su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla del chico haciendo que el la mire a sus ojos. Mairin se sorprende al ver los ojos llorosos de Alain.

-Alain… Tu… - Ella dijo suavemente

-Yo le dije que sí. Que tu significas todo para mí. – Alain finalmente toma la mano de Mairin que aún está en su cara y la lleva a un abrazo. Ella queda muy sorprendida y le devuelve el abrazo con mucho cariño. Alain no tenía ningún plan de dejarla ir. Se dejaron ser mimados el uno por el otro hasta que el sueño se apodero de los dos.


End file.
